A workpiece may be subjected to an operation such as, for example, processing, movement, and/or combinations thereof. The workpiece can be bound to a tool in order to hold the workpiece in a position and/or enable controlled movement of the workpiece during the operation. The tool can be, for example, a fixture, a handle, a jig, a frame, a guide, a box, a hold-down device, and/or combinations thereof. Binding of the workpiece to the tool can affect the features and/or surfaces of the workpiece. For example, a tool, such as a vise, can bind to a workpiece by squeezing the workpiece between two parallel jaws. The squeezing can apply a pressure to a surface of the workpiece and cause damage if the applied pressure is too great.
A hold-down device such as, for example, a suction cup can bind to a workpiece. Typically, the suction cup can bind to the surface by pressing the suction cup against a surface of the workpiece. The suction cup generally binds to the surface responsive to the pressing due to creation of a suction force caused by removing air from an enclosed space between the suction cup and the surface. The suction cup can cause minimal, if any, damage to the workpiece and/or can leave minimal, if any, residue on the surface after removal of the suction cup.